Hello
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: "Hidupmu belum waktunya berakhir. Jangan akhiri dengan cara seperti ini, nona." "Jadi... kau cucu dari mantan presiden?" "Apa kakak beradik itu masih hidup?" "Oh? Kita kedatangan tamu?" "Awas!" Yewook Fanfict. Read and Review chingu! Warning inside. Oneshoot gantung


**xxXxx**

**Hello**

**Cast ::** Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang namja berkacamata bingkai tebal yang memakai baju hitam dan topi sedang berjalan dengan santai. Ibu jarinya menari lincah dilayar ponselnya. Sesekali namja itu meringis dan tersenyum sendiri ketika menatap ponselnya.

"Hyung!"

Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Nae, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu berlari kecil menghampiri orang yang disebut hyungnya. Wajahnya tampak letih dan cemas.

"_Orang itu_ datang dan mengobrak-abrik flat kita…"

Kini senyuman diwajah namja tadi memudar dan digantikan wajah yang sama dengan namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tadi. Dimasukan ponselnya yang tadi asik ia mainkan.

"Aku akan mengambil barang yang tersisa. Bawa motormu dan temui aku ditaman Han." Ucapnya cepat dan segera berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arahnya yang sebelumnya.

"Yesung hyung!"

Namja yang bernama Yesung menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Hati-hati."

Yesung menggumam dan segera berlari. Dia menuju kampusnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dengan segera ia berlari lagi menuju fakultas Modern Music Art. Disana dia memarkirkan motor hitam miliknya.

Dengan sangat terburu-buru sampai dia menjatuhkan helm _full-face _yang tadi bertengger dijok belakang motornya. Baru saja dia ingin mengambil helmnya yang terjatuh, ternyata helmnya sudah berada digenggaman seorang yeojya pendiam yang hampir tidak pernah dilihat Yesung selama dia kuliah di Inha University ini.

"I-ini helmnya." Yeojya itu menyodorkan helm milik Yesung.

Yesung hanya mengangguk singkat dan memakai helm itu. Langsung saja dia menancap gas menuju flatnya. Setelah sampai, diambilnya barang-barang yang masih bisa dipakai. Seperti pakaian dan laptopnya. Setelah dia berpikir sudah semuanya dia ambil, dia segera keluar flatnya dan menuju motornya yang diparkir dibawah.

Yesung memakai ransel besarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Yesung segera menuju motornya sampai tiba-tiba dia menurunkan kecepatan berjalannya. Menyadari beberapa orang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Yesung!"

Langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan lantang. Yesung serasa mati rasa. Kakinya hanya bisa bertumpu disitu, tidak beranjak kemana-mana. Padahal hati dan otaknya sudah menyuruh kakinya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mau kabur kemana lagi kau?"

Yesung akhirnya menoleh dan melihat beberapa namja sudah membawa senjata. Ditengah-tengah gerombolan, ada satu namja yang paling mencolok. Namja yang lebih tinggi dan lebih kekar darinya menatap Yesung garang.

"Oh? Siwon? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau begitu _nge-fans _denganku sampai-sampai harus mendatangiku seperti ini. Kalau mau meminta tanda tanganku harus antri." Ucap Yesung santai.

"Aku hanya ingin nyawamu, Yesung. Jangan basa-basi denganku."

Yesung pura-pura meringis. "Uh… seram sekali kata-katamu, Siwon. Tapi saat ini aku tidak ada waktu untuk berkelahi denganmu."

Kemarahan Siwon sekarang sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Wajahnya memerah dan alisnya menyatu.

"_Habisi_ dia sekarang!" Teriak Siwon.

Dengan cepat gerombolan yang dibawa Siwon pun menyerang Yesung bertubi-tubi. Ada yang bekerja sama, ada juga yang sendiri-sendiri. Dan karena memang Yesung yang menjadi salah satu namja terkuat dan namja tidak terkalahkan dikampusnya, tentu saja dengan gerobolan preman kampung seperti ini Yesung tidak akan kalah.

Dengan tangkisan dan serangan balik, Yesung berhasil melumpuhkan semuanya. Kini hanya tinggal Siwon yang sedang melipat tangannya dengan santainya. Wajahnya menyeringai. Yesung mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjangkau motornya.

"Kau akan menyesal, Yesung."

Tiba-tiba preman-preman yang sama dengan yang tadi sudah mengepungnya kembali. Jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada yang tadi. Dengan cepat Yesung menaiki motornya dan menyalakannya. Secepat mungkin dia sudah menancap gas dan meninggalkan sekelompok preman yang dibawah kuasa Siwon.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa, Siwon!"

-0-

Saat ini Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang berada diatas gedung tertinggi yang paling dekat dengan sungai Han. Tentu saja bukan Namsan Tower. Bisa-bisa mereka tertangkap oleh Siwon dengan mudahnya kalau mereka berada disana. Mereka sedang diatap gedung perusahaan besar yang letaknya hanya beberapa kilometer dari sungai Han.

"Kita tinggal dimana ini hyung?" Kyuhyun menopang dagunya bosan.

Yesung hanya menikmati angin semilir yang berebutan menerpa wajahnya. Mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit itu ditutup olehnya. Bibirnya yang _kissable _ditutup rapat dan ujungnya sedikit terangkat, menampilkan senyum sederhana.

"Kau bisa tinggal diapartemen Sungmin." Ujar Yesung tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku 'kan tidak bisa membawamu juga kalau menginap dirumah Minnie."

Yesung tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tidak ikut denganmu, Kyu. Aku akan mencari flat lain atau motel murah yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Sungmin."

"Kalau aku bisa enak-enakan kenapa Yesung hyung yang harus bersusah payah. Aku "

"Karena aku lebih tua darimu, aku hyungmu. Aku juga harus melindungimu. Kau ingat kata-kata umma?" Potong Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan menunduk. Menyesali perkataannya yang masih terus dia ucapkan dari kecil dulu sampai sedewasa ini. Dia tidak mau dilindungi hyungnya, maupun kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun mandiri dan kuat. Tapi masih harus berada dalam pengawasan hyungnya.

"Hm bosan." Keluh Kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak mengubris Kyuhyun yang sedang berkeliling ditempat mereka berada sekarang ini. Yesung masih menutup matanya dan mencoba menikmati damainya hidup. Tidak disaat mereka sedang dikejar-kejar orang-orang yang gila harta. Mencoba merebut perusahaan milik appa dan ummanya. Perusahaan keluarga yang sudah dikelola sejak zaman kakek dan neneknya.

"Kenapa kalian begitu cepat meninggalkan kami?" Tanya Yesung pada langit yang sekarang sudah berwarna abu-abu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah yang sama seperti tadi siang. Sedikit terburu-buru menghampiri Yesung.

"A-ada yeojya yang ingin lompat dari atas sini hyung! Dia diseberang sana." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Yesung berjalan cepat menuju atap gedung dibagian sebelah kanan dari pintu darurat. Kyuhyun benar, disana memang ada yeojya yang sudah disisi gedung. Dengan mengendap-endap Yesung mendekati yeojya tadi.

Rambut panjang yeojya itu berkibar-kibar. Baju terusan yeojya itu berwarna biru _sapphire _selutut dan berpola titik-titik putih diseluruh baju terusannya. Sepatu _converse _abu-abu yang menutupi mata kakinya melekat sempurna pada tembok pembatas gedung.

Senti demi senti dia majukan kakinya. Sampai akhirnya tangan hangat seorang namja menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Hidupmu belum waktunya berakhir. Jangan akhiri dengan cara seperti ini, nona." Ucap Yesung sambil menengadah kepada yeojya tadi.

Yeojya tadi menoleh dan tertegun melihat Yesung yang sekarang memegangi tangannya. Mencoba untuk membuat yeojya itu turun. Akhirnya, yeojya tadi turun dan membungkuk.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo." Yeojya itu membungkuk berkali-kali didepan Yesung.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

Yeojya itu berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya terkekeh. "Iyaya. Kenapa aku meminta maaf padamu ya?"

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak ke apartemen Sungmin sekarang? Bisa-bisa yeojyachingumu akan marah kalau kau telat."

Kyuhyun malah tertawa dan mengangguk. Dia tahu sekali apa yang dimaksud hyungnya. "Nae, hyung."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu darurat meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sekarang masih dalam diam. Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, mengintip wajah yeojya tadi.

"Changkkaman!" Yesung berseru dan menunjuk yeojya itu.

Yeojya itu tersentak kaget. "Wa-waeyo?"

"Kau kuliah di Inha University? Kurasa tadi siang aku melihatmu. Tidak salah lagi! Kau yang tadi mengambil helmku yang terjatuh, bukan?"

Yeojya itu mengangguk pasti. "Ah… yang tadi siang ya? Aku ingat."

Yesung tersenyum. "Kebetulan sekali."

"Tidak," Bantah yeojya itu. "TIdak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Didunia ini hanya ada takdir, dan tidak ada kebetulan. Tetap saja walaupun kita tidak sengaja bertemu, pasti ini juga rencana Tuhan."

Yesung terdiam mendengar perkataan yeojya tadi. Tiba-tiba yeojya tadi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae kalau aku banyak bicara. Apalagi aku bicara tentang Tuhan setelah aku ingin bunuh diri tadi." Dia membungkuk lagi dua kali.

"A-ani. Aku hanya sedang mencerna kata-katamu," Yesung ikutan menggeleng. "Kau benar."

Yeojya itu tersenyum manis pada Yesung karena percaya dengan kata-katanya.

Yesung membungkukan badannya. "Kim Yesung imnida."

"Kim Ryeowook imnida." Yeojya yang bernama Ryeowook itu membungkuk lagi.

-0-

Yesung POV

Aku menyamankan diriku yang sekarang berada dirumah Ryeowook, yang baru aku kenal. Dia memaksaku untuk mampir kerumahnya yang sama persis dari rumahku yang dulu. Aku ingat, dia adalah cucu dari presiden yang dulu pernah menjayakan Korea Selatan.

Dulu aku pernah tinggal dirumah ini. Sebelum akhirnya, rumah ini dibeli oleh Kim Hankyung. Anak dari mantan presiden negara ini. Keluarga yang daridulu sudah mendapat gelar bangsawan. Aku berani bertaruh, appa dan umma Ryeowook pasti kenal appa dan ummaku.

Kulihat Ryeowook sudah kembali dari dapur. Dia membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dingin. Dia tersenyum melihatku duduk seperti ini. Kenapa dia selalu tersenyum? Tapi seringkali aku melihatnya dikampus, dia tidak pernah tersenyum.

"Dirumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa, kecuali adikku." Dia menaruh dua kaleng soda didepanku dan membukanya.

"Jadi…"

Dia melirikku. "Hmm?"

"Kau cucu dari mantan presiden Korea Selatan?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

Dia tertawa geli. "Memang kau tidak pernah tahu?"

"Err… jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dikampus." Belaku.

Dia tersenyum dan menyesap sodanya. "Susah rasanya berbicara dengan orang kalau sedang diawasi oleh pengawal yang kaku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak melihat pengawalmu tadi siang."

Dia tersenyum miris dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyuruh mereka tidak mengikutiku dekat-dekat. Mungkin karena orang-orang takut dengan bodyguardku, aku tidak punya teman. Dari kecil sampai sekarang."

"Begitu ya." Aku mengangguk paham.

Terjadi keheningan diantara kami. Membuatku canggung berada dirumah bangsawan serperti ini. Rumah yang dulu aku pernah tinggali dari aku kecil, mungkin dari aku lahir. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika negara api menyerang… *author kangen nonton aang* Tapi semuanya berubah ketika appa dan umma meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan aku.

Dia memainkan tutup sodanya. "Apa aku harus memanggilmu oppa?"

"Aku 22, kau?"

Dia tertawa. "Aku sudah mengira kalau aku akan memanggilmu oppa. Aku 19."

Aku mendengus. "Jadi wajahku kelihatan tua maksudmu, eh?"

Dia tertawa lagi. "Bukan oppa. Tapi, wajah oppa itu kelihatan lebih tua dibanding aku."

"Sama saja, Ryeowook-ah."

Dia menyudahi tertawanya. "Wookie saja. Semua orang yang dekat denganku memanggilku Wookie."

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Wookie."

"Jadi, oppa tinggal dimana?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Aku sedang mencari flat sewaan yang sederhana. Aku tidak begitu nyaman kalau terlalu besar. Lagipula aku hanya tinggal dengan namdongsaengku." Jelasku.

Dia mengangguk mengerti dan kembali diam. Apa harus aku yang melanjutkan?

"Aku "

"Aku pulang." Ucap seorang yeojya dari luar rumah.

Ryeowook tampak khawatir. "Ki-kibummie? Tu-tunggu!"

"Waeyo geurae?"

"A-aniyo. Dongsaengku pulang." Dia berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk utama.

Lalu kenapa kalau dongsaengnya pulang? Kenapa dia khawatir begitu?

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Suara seorang yeojya tampak khawatir.

"Aniyo. Ah… kau bersama Siwon oppa? Silakan masuk oppa." Ujar Ryeowook dbalik tembok yang menghalangi pengelihatanku.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Dia tidak menyebutkan nama Siwon kan? Dia tidak menyebutkan nama Siwon kan?!

Choi Siwon.

"Eh?" Kulihat yeojya yang sangat cantik menatapku kaget dan bingung.

"Err… dia yang menyelamatkanku. Aku… hampir saja tertabrak mobil, tapi dia menyelamatkanku. Namanya Yesung oppa." Kata Ryeowook sambil menatapku kalut.

Yeojya cantik itu masih mencurigaiku sepertinya. "Jeongmal? Eonnie hampir tertabrak dimana? Memang dimana bodyguard eonnie? Gwaenchanayo?"

"Gwaenchana."

Yeojya yang bernama Kibum itu menatapku sekarang sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Jeongmal gamshahamnida, oppa."

"Cheonmaneyo." Aku membalas membungkuk pada yeojya itu.

"Ah, mana ya Siwon oppa?" Kibum melirik kebelakang dan tersenyum.

Ryeowook juga tersenyum. Iri rasanya pada Siwon yang disenyumi Ryeowook. Dia tidak pantas mempunyai yeojyachingu seperti Kibum yang sangat cantik. Walaupun keduanya memang cocok dari fisik.

"Siwon oppa, itu Yesung oppa. Dia yang menyelamatkan Wookie eonnie ketika dia hampir ditabrak," Kibum menatap sayang namjachingunya dan melirikku. "Eonnieku memang ceroboh, Yesung oppa."

Aku tersenyum canggung pada Kibum dan kembali menatap Siwon. Mata tajamnya membuatku kesal. Ingin rasanya aku memukulnya saat ini juga. Tanpa ampun sampai dia mati. Tapi, aku masih menghormati yeojyachingunya. Aku yakin dia akan sakit kalau Siwon mati didepan matanya sendiri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yesung-sshi." Siwon membungkuk dan menyeringai padaku.

Aku juga membungkuk dan menyeringai. "Aku juga, Siwon-sshi."

"Kenapa wajah kalian seram begitu?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Aniyo, Ryeowook-ah." Siwon tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Menunjukan dua lesung pipinya.

Aku harus memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus segera pulang, namdongsaengku menunggu." Aku pamit pada Ryeowook dan Kibum.

Ryeowook tampak tidak senang karena aku harus pulang lebih awal. "Hm begitu, baiklah."

"Kita bertemu dikampus, nae?" Tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum. "Nae, oppa."

"Aku permisi." Aku membungkuk pada Kibum dan Ryeowook.

Hanya Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"Ah… hati-hati dijalan, Yesung-sshi."

Kutatap Siwon yang tersenyum palsu padaku. "Gamshahamnida, Siwon-sshi."

_Brengsek._

-0-

Setelah mendapat jadwal kelas Ryeowook dari orang yang satu jurusan dengannya, disinilah aku. Menunggu Ryeowook keluar dari kelas _Instrument _yang lima menit lagi berakhir. Ku cek ponselku dan mengirimi Kyuhyun pesan.

Aku menempelkan _ear-phone _dan mulai mendengarkan musik. Kali ini aku men-_shuffle _lagunya. Biasanya aku hanya mendengarkan lagu-lagu Korea atau _classic. _Seperti _Bethoven _atau _Mozart. _Tapi kali ini aku membaur. Medengarkan lagu luar Korea.

"Oppa?"

Aku mendongak dan melihat Ryeowook sedang tersenyum melihatku. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat kuda dan poninya dibiarkan menutupi keningnya. Didekapannya ada buku tebal berjudul _Violin For Dummies. _Aku membuka _earphone_-ku.

"Kau belajar biola?" Tanyaku sambil berdiri dan menepuk bokongku. Celana jeansku kotor karena duduk ditangga.

Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ini punya temanku, dia memintaku untuk membawanya ke perpustakaan. Berhubung aku mau kesana, jadi dia menitipkan ini."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, kenapa oppa menungguku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Kau hari ini kosong 'kan?"

Dia mengangguk. "Jadi, kita mau makan dimana?"

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang tidak mendekap buku tebal itu. "Mungkin ramyun. Terserah kau saja."

Aku membawanya menuju perpustakaan dan membiarkannya mengembalikan buku tebal itu. Aku hanya menunggunya diluar perpustakaan. Bersama bodyguardnya.

"Kau… sudah berapa lama kerja dengan keluarga Wookie?" Tanyaku pada salah satu namja yang memakai kacamata hitam.

Dia tidak menjawab.

Kudengar Ryeowook terkekeh dibelakangku. "Waeyo?"

Dia makin tertawa.

"Yah!"

"Mereka tidak diizinkan bicara dengan orang asing selain aku, oppa." Ryeowook mendekati bodyguard yang merangkap robot itu.

"Mereka bukan bodyguardmu, mereka itu robot aneh." Ujarku asal.

Ryeowook tertawa dan menatap dua bodyguardnya. "Kalian berdua boleh pulang. Aku percaya dengannya. Jadi jangan mengikutiku, arraseo?"

Kedua namja berbadan tegap itu membungkuk sehingga membentuk 90 derajat. "Dimengerti."

"Gomawo."

Ryeowook kembali menatapku. "Kajja! Aku lapar~"

"Kau… manis."

-0-

"Kenyang~" Ryeowook mengusap-usap perutnya yang tidak kelihatan besar.

Aku menyodorkan mangkuk bekas makanku kedepannya. "Tentu, kau saja makan dua porsi."

Dia tertawa. "Tentu, aku kan sangat lapar~"

"Sehabis ini kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

Dia memajukan bibirnya dan menerawang. "Aku tidak punya acara. Selain kekampus, biasanya aku langsung kerumah dan menjamu tamu appa atau umma."

"Hidupmu benar-benar datar."

Dia terkekeh. "Begitulah. Bagaimana dengan oppa? Apa yang biasanya oppa lakukan?"

Aku tersenyum. "Hobiku pasti membuatmu senang."

"Jinjja?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum makin lebar. "Kajja."

Setelah membayar pesanan, kami langsung keluar dan menuju tempat parkir. Motor hitamku menunggu untuk dikendarai dipojok kanan pintu. Kuberi dia helm pink yang selalu kubawa untuk jaga-jaga. Sebenarnya memang agak aneh kalau aku membawa helm cadangan berwarna pink yang menempel dimotor hitam besar seperti ini.

"Pegangan."

Dia menurut dan memegang jaket dibagian pinggangku. Dengan segera aku melesatkan motorku dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari rata-rata. Sengaja, biar dia memelukku. *haha author lagi-lagi begini*

"Pelan-pelan, oppa!" Dia semakin erat memelukku dan menaruh kepalanya dipunggungku.

"Nae, Wookie-ku."

"A-apa?"

Aku tertawa. "Wookie-ku."

Setelah itu, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Apa dia marah karena aku memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Wookie?" Aku sedikit menoleh kebelakang.

"I-iye oppa? Waeyo?"

"Aniya, gwaenchana."

Aku kembali menyetir dan mencoba fokus pada jalanan. Baik-baik Yesung, kau ini sedang membawa cucu seorang presiden. Jangan main-main.

"AH~ baru kali ini aku bisa bebas!" Teriak Ryeowook dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Terbebas dari bodyguard, eh?"

Dia tertawa. "Nae!"

"Syukurlah."

Dia kembali memelukku. "Jeongmal gomawo, oppa. Karena kau telah meberikanku pengalaman terbaik. Oppa membuatku nyaman."

Yesung POV End

-0-

Ryeowook menatap Yesung malas. Wajahnya ditekuk tidak seperti biasanya. Sesekali Ryeowook menguap karena memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang bermain dengan kura-kura bodoh miliknya yang hanya bisa berkedip.

"Ini hobimu, oppa?"

Yesung menoleh. "Err… nae. Aneh ya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aniyo. Tapi memangnya tidak bosan?"

"Yah bosan sih. Tapi hanya dia yang bisa kuajak bicara kalau dongsaengku sedang tidak dirumah." Jelas Yesung.

Ryeowook manggut-manggut dan memperhatikan flat kecil Yesung. Tidak ada pajangan disana, hanya ada satu sofa serta mejanya. Tidak ada tv yang menghiasi flat itu. Tapi dimeja kecil yang berada dipojok ruang tamu, ada dua pigura foto disana.

"Kenapa flatmu kosong? Baru pindah?"

Ryeowook mendekati meja kecil itu dan mengangkat kedua pigura foto itu. Alisnya bertaut dan matanya disipitkan.

"Aku berpindah-pindah. Aku orang yang bosanan terhadap sesuatu, Wookie." Ujar Yesung bohong.

"Oppa, apa ini foto keluargamu?" Yeojya itu menunjukkan pigura berwarna hitam pada Yesung.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengangguk. "Wae?"

"Wajah appa dan umma oppa familiar bagiku," Ryeowook kembali memperhatikan foto keluarga yang dulu harmonis. "Youngwoon ahjusshi! Jungsoo ahjumma! Jeongmaliya?"

Yesung tersenyum miris. "Nae."

"Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Aku juga pernah bertemu dengan namdongsaeng oppa. Err… Kyuwoon?" Tebak Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun namanya." Koreksi Yesung.

"Ah, nae. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Yesung oppa…"

"Aku tidak pernah ikut acara pertemuan orang tuaku. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengikuti acara seperti itu." Yesung juga memperhatikan pigura itu.

Dipigura itu, ada satu yeojya dan tiga namja. Yeojya pirang yang didalam foto sedang duduk dan tersenyum manis sehingga menampakan lesung pipi disebelah kanan. Namja dewasa yang badannya berisi juga duduk dan tersenyum membuat mata sipitnya tinggal segaris. Dua namja lainnya berdiri. Yang satu berambut hitam dan tersenyum, mata sipitnya juga tinggal segaris. Satu lagi agak pucat dengan rambut cokelat dan wajah yang menampakan seringaian.

"Sekarang Youngwoon ahjussi dan Jungsoo ahjumma masih diluar negeri?" Ryeowook menengadah menatap Yesung.

Yesung terdiam. Dia paling benci jika ada yang bertanya tentang orang tuanya. Dia sangat benci. Tapi Yesung mengerti. Dia akan membuat pengecualian pada yeojya yang satu ini.

"Mereka sudah meninggal, Wookie. Tiga hari sebelum aku ulang tahun ke 10 tahun. Saat itu Kyuhyun masih enam tahun, masih tidak mengerti. Akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun tinggal dirumah Inyoung ahjumma di Busan."

Ryeowook memegang tangan Yesung. "Mianhamnida oppa. A-aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah tidak ada…"

Yesung tersenyum miris. "Gwaenchana, Wookie. Lagipula itukan sudah lama, jangan dipikirkan lagi."

Brakkk.

Terlihat seorang yeojya yang memakai baju terusan berwarna _soft-pink _membuka pintu dengan kasar dan membantingnya. Wajah yeojya itu memerah dan keringat bercucuran diwajahnya. Ditangannya bernoda darah yang masih basah. Rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai indah sekarang sudah awut-awutan.

"O-oppa…" Lirih yeojya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu flat.

Yesung berjalan cepat menghampiri yeojya tadi. "Sungmin! A-apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Kyunnie… bi-bisakah oppa ikut denganku?" Sungmin jatuh terduduk didepan Yesung.

"Ada apa dengan Kyu?!" Yesung berjongkok didepan Sungmin dan mengangkat wajah Sungmin yang tadi tertunduk.

"Dia… datang ke tempat berkumpul Siwon dan menghadapi mereka sendirian."

Chapter 1 End

**xxXxx**

**Hello**

**Cast ::** Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 2**

Yesung POV

"Kau gila?! Kau bisa mati disana!

Aku menonjok tembok apartemen mewah Sungmin. Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Membawa pulang Kyuhyun ke apartemen Sungmin. Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Apa dia lupa kalau Siwon mempunyai banyak anak buah yang bisa disuruh semena-mena. Bahkan mereka rela membunuh Kyuhyun jika disuruh.

"Diam hyung. Yeojyadeul diluar pasti takut dengan teriakanmu seperti itu." Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kakinya yang patah karena dipukuli habis-habisan oleh anak buahnya Siwon.

Aku mendekatkan diri pada ranjang yang sedang ditiduri Kyuhyun. Aku mengecilkan suaraku. "Dengar. Sungmin benar-benar cemas. Aku tidak suka kalau kau membuatnya menangis. Kalau kau mati tadi, kau melanggar sumpah kita."

"Tapi kau masih bisa hidup tanpaku, hyung. Aku muak dengan cara seperti ini! Aku benci!"

Kutarik kaus dibagian lehernya. "Jangan sekali-kali kau bilang kalau aku bisa hidup tanpamu Kyu. Aku tidak sanggup, dan tidak mau. Ingat janji pada umma?"

"Perjanjian bodoh yang dibuat kita sewaktu kecil?! Itu tidak berlaku lagi!" Kyuhyun melepaskan tanganku dan mendorong bahuku.

"Masih berlaku Kim Kyuhyun! Kita serang mereka ketika kakimu sudah pulih," Aku berdiri dan menuju ambang pintu. "Perjanjian itu masih berlaku. Dan perjanjian itu tidak bodoh."

Aku keluar dan melihat Sungmin masih terisak dipelukan Ryeowook. Yeojya itu mudah berbaur sepertinya. Karena orang-orang saja yang tidak percaya dengannya, jadi dia tidak punya teman. Asumsiku. Kudekati mereka sampai akhirnya Ryeowook menangadah melihatku. Dia tersenyum miris padaku. Tangannya masih mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin.

"Sungmin."

Sungmin menengok padaku. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya merah. "Nae, oppa?"

"Mianhaeyo, karena dongsaengku sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan Kyuhyun."

Dia tersenyum sebisanya. "Aku selalu memaafkannya sebelum dia yang meminta maaf padaku, oppa."

"Jeongmal gomawoyo."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menuju kamar tamu yang sedang dipakai Kyuhyun. Diruang tengah hanya ada aku dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatapku tidak enak.

"Jadi, Siwon oppa itu jahat ya. Aku harus bilang Kibum." Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Aku menarik ponsel itu dengan sekali gerakan. Wajahnya menunjukkan wajah protesnya.

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau nanti adikmu tidak percaya padamu dan bisa jadi nanti Siwon menyerang eonnie-mu. Otte?"

Dia menggeleng cepat. "Andwae!"

"Cha, aku antar kau pulang ya? Sudah hampir jam 7 malam." Aku mengecek jam tanganku.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dia membenahkan barang-barangnya. Setelah itu aku dan Ryeowook mampir kekamar Kyuhyun untuk pamit.

"Kami pamit pulang."

Sungmin menoleh. "Oh, kenapa buru-buru? Aku belum sempat memasak."

"Kau tidak ingat dia cucu siapa? Dari pagi dia sudah keluar rumah, pasti sudah dicari keluarganya." Jawabku asal.

Ryeowook tertawa. "Aniyo. Yesung oppa merasa kalau sekarang sudah malam, waktunya aku untuk pulang."

"Cepatlah hyung kalau ingin menyatakan cinta. Nanti kurebut baru tahu rasa." Goda Kyuhyun. Membuat Ryeowook merona.

"Kau diam, Kyuhyun." Aku men-_deathglare _Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura takut.

Sungmin berdiri dan membungkuk dua kali padaku dan Ryeowook. "Jeongmal gamshahamnida sudah mau datang untuk membantuku."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kita 'kan harus saling membantu. Manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri, eonnie."

"Tuh dengarkan apa kata putri raja!" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Aku melingkarkan tangan kananku dipinggul bagian belakang Ryeowook. "Jangan ganggu dia, Kyuhyun."

"Nae."

Ryeowook mendekati Kyuhyun selangkah. "Cepat sembuh, Kyuhyun."

"Iye, noona."

-0-

"Gomapta sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini, Yesung oppa." Dia memberikanku helm pink yang sengaja aku bawa.

Aku membuka helm _full-face_-ku. "Cheonmaneyo, Wookie."

Baru saja Ryeowook berbalik badan untuk meninggalkanku, dia sudah memutar tubuhnya kembali sehingga menatapku lagi. Dia menghampiriku dan mengecup pipiku sekilas. Aku hanya tersenyum dan dia balik tersenyum.

"Aku masuk ya." Dia mundur-mundur untuk masuk rumahnya. Sambil menatapku.

"Tunggu, Wookie."

Dia berhenti mundur dan menatapku bingung. Dia mendekatiku. "Waeyo geudhae?"

"Mungkin ini sedikit aneh. Walaupun baru dua hari aku mengenalmu, kurasa aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didalam hatiku. Ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang ketika kau tersenyum."

Dia mengatupkan bibirnya dan kaget. Walau sudah gelap, aku masih bisa melihatnya merona. Kulit wajahnya yang biasanya putih sekarang berubah menjadi pink.

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman, apalagi namjachingu. Yang aku pernah rasakan hanya menyukai seseorang dan tidak berbalas."

Aku tersenyum. "Johahaeyo. Aku menyukai semua yang ada didirimu. Apalagi wajah merona itu."

Dia terkikik pelan. "Nado johahaeyo."

Aku… masih belum bisa mengatakan saranghae padanya. Aku takut dia akan terseret dengan masalahku. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa.

"Maukah kau menjadi yeojyachinguku?"

Dia tersenyum. "Aku mau."

-0-

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian Kyuhyun dikeroyok anak buah Siwon. Dan sudah tiga bulan juga aku menjalin asmara dengan Wookie. Sesuatu yang beda menerjang hidupku dengan perlahan. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku dengannya. Hidupku menjadi lebih… manis.

"Media?" Kutatap dia yang sedang melongo keluar jendela.

Kami sekarang berada direstaurant Itali yang sering dikunjungi Wookie. Tadi sore kujemput dia dihalte kampus. Dari sebelum kami pacaran, Wookie memang sering kesini. Ini yang pertama kalinya aku kesini.

"Media?" Ulangku.

Dia mengangguk.

"Jangan-jangan kita diikuti dari tadi." Gumamnya.

Aku ikut melihat keluar. "Jangan bercanda Wookie. Daritadi aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

"Tapi mereka disana membuatku curiga." Dia menyuap lagi _mushroom ravioli _miliknya.

Aku memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berpakaian aneh dan mencurigakan. "Benar juga."

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya ketika aku melihat saus berwarna putih yang menempel diujung bibirnya.

"Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Aniyo."

Kulirik _tissue _yang bertengger disamping piring putih yang mewah ini. Tapi aku tidak mau _tissue _ini yang menyentuh bibir Wookie. Aku berdiri sedikit dan mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Kukecup ujung bibirnya yang terkena saus putih. Aku kembali duduk.

"Sudah bersih."

Kulihat dia merona hebat. "O-oppa!"

"Wae?"

"Ini kan restaurant. A-aku malu!"

Aku terkekeh melihatnya seperti itu. "Mianhae."

"Gwaenchana, oppa. Tapi aku kan malu."

Aku hanya terkekeh dan menghabiskan pasta milikku. "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Dia mengangguk. "Mau pulang?"

Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. Dia tersenyum simpul dan meminta bill pada pelayan dan aku segera membayarnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Wookie yang membayar. Setelah membayar, kami langsung menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motor.

Kuberikan helm pink yang kini sudah menjadi hak miliknya. Tidak ada yang memakai helm itu selain Wookie. Lagipula, aku juga tidak mau meminjamkannya pada orang lain selain Wookie.

"Kita langsung pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi? Kalau kau belum mau pulang, aku antarkan."

"Andwaeyo, oppa. Langsung pulang saja."

Aku menyalakan starter motorku. "Baiklah."

Dia melingkarkan tangannya dibadanku dan menepelkan kepalanya dikepalaku. Sudah tiga bulan ya. Memang baru sebentar aku mengenalnya. Tapi, cinta pada pandangan pertama memang ada. Dulu aku tidak pernah percaya.

"Oppa, mampir tidak?" Wookie membetulkan letak tasnya.

"Aku rasa tidak. Mungkin lain kali Wookie, gwaenchana?"

Dia tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, Yesung oppa."

"Kutelepon kau nanti."

Yesung POV End

-0-

"Aku pulang!"

Ryeowook memasuki rumahnya dan melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah diruang tamu. Menunggunya.

"U-umma? Appa?" Ryeowook bingung menatap kedua orang tuanya sudah diruang tamu. Memandanginya kesal, kecuali appanya yang menatapnya lembut.

"Darimana?" Tanya Heechul sambil meremas koran.

"A-aku belanja." Jawab Ryeowook panic.

Heechul geram. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Kim Ryeowook! Cepat katakan darimana saja kau!"

"Chullie, tenang sedikit. Kalau dibentak begitu dia tidak akan menjawabnya," Hankyung memegang tangan Heechul supaya tenang dan melirik Ryeowook. "Chagiya, katakan yang sesungguhnya."

"Kau punya namjachingu 'kan?! Jawab umma!"

Ryeowook menatap takut ummanya.

"I-iye umma…" Jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang dan melemparkan koran yang tadi dipeganginya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengambilnya dan melihat halaman depan koran tersebut.

_Cucu Presiden Kim dan Anak Dari Calon Presiden Kim Tertangkap Kamera Ketika Sedang Berkencan _

Terdapat foto mereka direstaurant Itali yang baru mereka datangi ketika Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook.

"Siapa namja itu, Wookie chagi?" Tanya Hankyung

"Dia… anak sulung keluarga Kim. Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Jungsoo." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

Tepat saat itu juga, Heechul dan Hankyung menatap _shock _Ryeowook dan alhasil mereka berpandangan. Bertukar pikiran.

"Ye-yesung?" Heechul menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengangkat wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Heechul kembali menatap Hankyung. "Apa kakak beradik itu masih hidup?"

"Apa maksud umma mereka masih hidup? Memang mereka sudah mati?" Ryeowook balik menatap Heechul dan Hankyung bergantian.

"Orang tua mereka meninggal ketika mereka masih sangat kecil. Saat itu mereka pindah ke Busan dan membimbing mereka menjadi anak baik dan pintar supaya mereka bisa mengambil alih perusahaan milik orang tuanya. Tapi setelah mereka pindah ke Busan, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama mereka. Yang appa dengar sekarang, perusahaan itu sedang dikelola Siwon. Namjachingu Kibum." Jelas Hankyung.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Siwon menginginkan harta keluarga Kim yang dipegangnya. Tapi dia membutuhkan tanda tangan Yesung oppa. Siwon itu benar-benar menginginkan harta keluarga Yesung oppa."

Kibum membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Ryeowook. Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kibum dan berpandangan. Sama-sama terkejut.

"Ki-kibummie?"

Ryeowook baru saja ingin menghampiri Kibum yang menatapnya marah. Tapi Kibum sudah mengangkat tangannya supaya Ryeowook tidak menghampirinya. Wajah Kibum tidak terlihat oleh Ryeowook karena Kibum menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak suka kata-kata eonnie barusan." Ucapnya singkat.

"Tu-tunggu, Kibummie. Aku juga tahu ini "

Kibum menengadah menatap Ryeowook tajam. "Eonnie salah menilai Siwon. Siwon itu sudah berbaik hati mau menanggung beban perusahaan itu. Eonnie salah! Aku benci eonnie."

"Tenang Kibummie." Heechul menghampiri anak bungsunya dan memeluknya lembut.

"Sungguh umma, aku tidak asal bicara. Aku tahu itu dari Yesung oppa." Jelas Ryeowook lagi.

Heechul mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa, Wookie. Sekarang naiklah kekamarmu, nanti umma menyusul. Nae?"

Ryeowook berjalan pelan kearah Kibum terlebih dahulu yang terisak dibahu Heechul. Dibelainya rambut Kibum dan dikecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Kibummie. Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

Setelah itu Ryeowook menuruti kata-kata ummanya. Dia langsung menaiki anak tangga satu-satu dengan langkah gontai. Pelupuk matanya membendung air mata yang minta dikeluarkan dengan satu demi satu.

Ketika dia sudah sampai didepan kamarnya, dengan segera dia memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya pelan. Langsung saja dia bersandar dibalik pintu kamarnya dan menumpahkan air matanya. Isakkannya terasa menyayat hati.

Tok tok.

"Wookie, buka pintunya chagiya." Bisik Heechul dari luar kamar.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Ryeowook. Sekali lagi Heechul mengetuk pintu Ryeowook dan menempelkan telinganya dipintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Chagiya, jebal."

Akhirnya, pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka sedikit. Tanpa membuang waktu, Heechul memasuki kamar yang bernuansa ungu lembut. Ryeowook terduduk dibawah dan menyender pada badan ranjang. Heechul langsung menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Uljima, chagi."

Ryeowook menengadah menatap ummanya. Matanya yang bening dan hidungnya yang mancung memerah karena menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau adikku sendiri bisa membenciku seperti itu."

Heechul tersenyum miris. "Itu karena adikmu sangat mencintai Siwon dan mungkin karena saking cintanya, dia tidak percaya kata-katamu."

"Tapi umma percaya padaku?"

Heechul kali ini tersenyum lagi. "Umma 'kan belum kenal Siwon dan Yesung terlalu dekat. Jadi umma tidak bisa memilih siapa yang benar."

Ryeowook menunduk dan mengiyakan kata-kata ummanya. Dia belum kenal kedua namja itu.

"Bagaimana Yesung? Kyuhyun?"

"Mereka terkatung-katung di Seoul. Kyuhyun tinggal dengan yeojyachingunya, kalau Yesung oppa sekarang tinggal di flat sederhana didekat apartemen yeojyachingunya Kyuhyun. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa mudah." Jelas Ryeowook.

Heechul menghela nafas. "Rumah ini dulu rumah Jungsoo. Karena umma tidak tega pada kakak beradik yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, appa membeli rumah ini."

"Jeongmal?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Iye, Wookie. Kamu tidak tahu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng mantap.

"Mungkin itu pelajaran untukmu. Cha! Jangan menangis lagi. Kibummie tidak akan membencimu, dia hanya kesal denganmu karena kau menuduh Siwon-_nya._" Heechul mengusap pipi Ryeowook yang basah.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Gomawo, umma."

"Selamat tidur, chagi. Saranghaeyo." Heechul mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"Selamat tidur juga. Nado saranghaeyo umma."

Baru saja Heechul meninggalkan Ryeowook seorang diri dikamarnya, suara ponsel Ryeowook berdering nyaring. Dengan cepat disambarnya ponsel yang tergeletak diranjangnya. Dia tersenyum simpul melihat nama yang melepon dilayar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Yeppa! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Terdengar suara kekehan namja dari ponselnya. "_Walaupun aku senang ngebut dijalan, tapi tidak sampai lima menit juga aku sampai, chagiya._"

"Benar juga."

"_Sedang apa? Suaramu lain. Apa kau habis menangis? Waeyo? Gwaenchanayo?_" Tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Satu-satu, oppa. Bagaimana aku menjawabnya kalau begitu."

"_Apa kau menangis? Waeyo?_"

"Iye, oppa. Susah untuk menjelaskannya, besok aku ceritakan. Apa besok oppa menjemputku?" Ryeowook berjalan menuju cermin dan mengecek mata sembabnya.

"_Wookie… aku tidak suka disuruh menunggu untuk hal penting seperti ini. Waeyo geurae?_" Paksa Yesung.

"Oppa, aku janji untuk mengatakannya padamu besok. Yaksokhaejyo!"

Yesung menghela nafas. "_Nae-nae. Oh, besok aku harus jemput jam berapa?_"

"Mungkin jam 7 malam. Besok aku masuk sore, oppa."

Yesung menggumam. "_Baiklah. Hm… kau belum mengantuk?_"

"Oppa sudah?"

Terdengar suara Yesung menguap. "_Apa kau dengar?_"

"Aku dengar 'kok. Baiklah, selamat tidur."

"_Selamat tidur._"

-0-

Yesung POV

Aku menaruh kembali _latte _yang masih hangat diatas piring kecil putih yang tergeletak dimeja. Aku masih memandangi meja cokelat kosong yang hanya ada _latte-_ku dan dua _ice vanilla latte_. Milik kedua orang nekat yang sekarang sudah memandangiku.

Meminta jawaban.

"Aku turut bahagia, Kyu," Kulirik Sungmin bergantian. "Semoga kau bahagia dengan Kyuhyun."

"Gomawoyo, oppa."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan duduk disampingku. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku.

"Jeongmal gomawo, hyung!"

"Nae-nae, Kyu. Jadi, dengarkan aku," Kutatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serius. "Jangan sampai kalian mengecewakanku dengan memberitahuku dua minggu lagi kalau yeojya ini hamil. Aku tidak mau dengar alasan-alasan bodoh itu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun, oppa."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Seharusnya namja yang melindungi yeojya. Aku yang akan melindungimu, nae?"

"Kalian akan saling melindungi." Potongku.

Ddrrrtt ddrrrtt…

Dengan segera kurogoh sakuku dan mencoba mengambil ponselku. Kulihat dilayar ponsel terlihat ada pesan baru, tentu saja dari Ryeowook.

_From: Wookie chagi ^^_

_Aku pulang jam 7, oppa. Otte?_

_To: Wookie chagi ^^_

_Tunggu aku dihalte. Dengan sekejap mata, aku pasti sudah didepanmu ^^v_

_From: Wookie chagi ^^_

_Iye, oppa. Aku menunggumu ^^_

Aku tersenyum singkat dan kembali menatap kedua pasangan bahagia. Terdapat cincin perak dimasing-masing jari manisnya. Terdapat berlian kecil yang bersinar dan minta dipandang oleh orang-orang. Sangat cantik.

"Nanti malam kutunggu kau taman Han, kita serang Siwon. Ingat 'kan kalau kita akan menyerang mereka ketika kau sudah sembuh?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku ingat."

"Jam 6."

Yesung POV End

-0-

Kini Ryeowook sedang memeluk helm pink polos yang diberi Yesung. Rambutnya yang dikuncir goyang ketika dia menoleh kearah biasa Yesung datang dengan motornya. Sekarang sudah gelap, hampir jam setengah tujuh malam. Wajahnya menampakan senyum simpul, tidak sabar menunggu Yesung datang.

Sedangkan Yesung sekarang sedang mengendarai motornya menuju markas Siwon dan anak buahnya. Tempat yang sama seperti Kyuhyun yang waktu itu dihajar habis-habisan. Tas hitam yang bersandar dipunggungnya penuh.

Akhirnya Yesung sampai dimarkas anak buah Siwon beserta Siwonnya sendiri. Yesung men-standart-kan motornya dan membuka helmnya. Wajahnya datar ketika melihat beribu-ribu muatan barang yang tersusun rapi yang siap dikirim keluar negeri.

"Mereka dimana?" Tanya Yesung tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Yesung dan menyiapkan pistol biasa disebelah kanan. Kalau memang terdesak dia baru memakai pistol itu. Begitu juga Yesung.

Setelah berjalan atau lebih tepatnya mengendap-endap, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap Yesung. Yesung mengerti dan langsung berjalan didepan Kyuhyun. Setelah mereka berbelok, mereka melihat anak buah Siwon dengan minum-minum soju dengan santainya. Tidak tahu kalau mereka akan disergap.

"Oh? Kita kedatangan tamu?"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung menoleh kebelakang mereka. Terdapat Siwon yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Dan seketika mobil mewah itu menghilang dilahap malam.

"Kami muak denganmu, Lintah!" Teriak Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon.

Siwon tertawa ketika tangan Kyuhyun sudah dikerah kemeja miliknya. "Aku lebih muak dengan anak kecil sepertimu."

Bugh.

Kyuhyun melayangkan bogem mentah pada Siwon. Kyuhyun memandang benci pada Siwon yang sekarang jatuh tersungkur. Anak buahnya masih diam menunggu perintah Siwon. Yesung juga masih memperhatikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menengadah menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung. "Kalian berdua akan menyesal datang kesini. Berdoalah supaya kalian tidak mati saat ini juga."

Akhirnya, anak buah Siwon mulai berkelahi dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya diam dan menonton mereka. Satu tangannya dimasukan dalam saku dan satu lagi mengelap darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya karena pukulan Kyuhyun tadi.

Dengan gesit keduanya menghindar dan memutar balik pukulan. Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling melindungi ketika mereka akan kena pukulan dari anak buahnya. Setelah hampir setengah dari mereka sudah ditaklukan, Kyuhyun mendorong Yesung menjauh. Siwon akhirnya berlari menuju tempat Kyuhyun dan Yesung parkir.

"Kejar orang itu, hyung. Kalau tinggal setengah aku bisa menghabiskan."

Yesung memandang ragu Kyuhyun yang masih dikerumuni orang-orang berwajah bengis yang sangat ingin dipukul oleh Yesung. Akhirnya Yesung mengangguk.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul ketika Yesung sudah mulai berlari mengejar Siwon. "Aku juga menyayangimu."

-0-

Kali ini Ryeowook melihat ke jam tangannya, sudah menunjukan jam 7 kurang 15 menit. Wajahnya kini khawatir, mengingat Yesung yang tidak kunjung datang. Dia dihalte kampusnya hanya sendiri, tidak ada satu orang pun yang menemaninya. Membuatnya semakin kalut. Dikeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan pada Yesung.

_To: Yesung oppa ^^_

_Oppa, oddiseoyo? Kalau oppa tidak bisa jemput tidak apa-apa. Kabari aku, oppa._

Setelah mengirim pesan, dia kembali menatap jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai. Hanya beberapa mobil yang melewati jalan ini.

"Oppa… aku takut."

-0-

"Berhenti kau!"

Yesung masih berlari mengejar Siwon yang langkahnya lebih besar darinya. Tapi Yesung tahu, Siwon lebih cepat lelah dibanding dirinya. Jadi dia bertekad dia bisa mengejar Siwon dengan mudah.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Siwon akhirnya menurunkan kecepatan larinya dan masih membelakangi Yesung. Yesung juga akhirnya memilih untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sekarang sudah susah untuk diambil. Peluh membanjiri wajah kedua namja super tampan itu.

"Kalau aku berhenti, kau mau apa?" Siwon memutar badannya dan bertatapan dengan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum remeh. "Aku mau menghabisimu, Iblis."

Yesung berlari menghampiri Siwon dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan keras ketempat-tempat paling rawan. Tapi keadaan bisa diputar balik oleh Siwon, akhirnya Siwon dapat menangkis dan melayangkan pukulan ditempat-tempat yang sudah dipukul Yesung. Terlebih dikepala.

Setelah Yesung mulai merasa nyeri dibagian kepalanya, dia menarik Siwon. Akhirnya Siwon berbaring ditanah dan Yesung kembali memukuli Siwon dengan brutal. Sampai akhirnya Siwon pingsan dan tidak melawannya lagi.

Yesung mengelap peluh bercampur darah yang bercucuran dikeningnya dengan baju lengan panjang miliknya. Yesung mencoba berdiri dan akhirnya terjatuh kembali. Dia melirik jam tangannya dan melihat sudah jam tujuh malam.

"A-aku harus menjemput Wookie, ya?" Gumamnya.

Dan sekali lagi Yesung mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menuju motornya. Dinyalakannya motor besar berwarna hitam itu dan Yesung memakai helmnya. Dengan cepat Yesung pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju kampusnya.

Disisi Kyuhyun, dia mendengar deru motor Yesung. Berarti Yesung sudah pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun tidak mendapat serangan balik dari anak buah Siwon, jadi dia tidak sama sekali luka. Wajahnya memunculkan senyum simpul melihat orang-orang yang sudah tumbang didekatnya.

"Semoga Yesung hyung tidak kenapa-kenapa."

-0-

Yesung POV

Aku masih memegang stang motorku dengan benar. Secepat mungkin aku harus sudah berada disana. Aku tidak mau Wookie menunggu lama. Pasti dia kedinginan dijam segini masih diluar pengawasanku. Aku tidak mau.

Untung saja sudah dekat dengan kampus. Mungkin tinggal satu kilometer lagi dari halte, tapi darah yang mengalir dari kening membuat pengelihatanku kabur. Kulihat mobil yang berlampu putih didepanku mengambil jalurku. Tapi aku masih menunggunya untuk menyingkir.

Semakin dekat, dia malah men-klaksonku. Cahaya putih yang begitu bersinar membuatku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dia memberiku lampu tembak berulang-ulang kali. Dia ini bodoh apa?

"Awas!"

BRUGH

"_Yesungie, Kyuhyunie. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau umma dan appa tidak ada?"_

_Kyu cemberut menatap umma. "Umma tidak boleh pergi. Aku akan melarang umma pergi kalau begitu."_

"_Kalau umma sudah terlanjur pergi, bagaimana?"_

"_Aku akan melindungi Kyu dan semua orang yang kita sayangi, terlebih umma dan appa. Kalau umma?" Aku beringsut pada umma._

_Umma tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku lembut. "Umma akan berdoa untuk kalian dan juga melindungi kalian."_

"_Begitu. Aku juga akan melindungi appa, umma, juga Yesung hyung!" Kyu ikutan mendekatkan dirinya pada umma._

_Umma memeluk kami berdua. "Berjanjilah pada umma, jadilah anak baik. Yesung, kau harus melindungi Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun, harus mendengar kata-kata hyungmu."_

"_Aku janji!" Aku dan Kyuhyun berucap bersamaan._

_Umma semakin memelukku dan Kyuhyun. "Jeongmal saranghae."_

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tubuhku serasa jalan sendiri. Tapi sangat sakit, sakit sekali. Aku seperti dilindas ban pesawat terbang beribu-ribu kali. Aku berguling-guling sepertinya. Ingin sekali kubuka mataku, tapi aku tidak mampu lagi. Banyak orang berteriak disekelilingku. Banyak sekali. Kenapa mereka?

Akhirnya kucoba lagi membuka mataku, aku sudah tepat berada didepan halte. Halte kampusku yang sepi. Hanya ada helm pink yang sangat aku kenal berada disana. Teronggok sendirian menatapku yang tidak berdaya.

Aku merangkak maju untuk meraih helm itu. Tapi aku sudah tidak mampu lagi.

"_Yesung oppa!"_

_Aku menoleh pada Ryeowook yang memasuki apartemen baru milikku. Aku sedang duduk di single-sofa dan juga menonton acara tv. Aku tersenyum senang melihat Ryeowook milikku yang begitu mungil sedang membawa dua kantung besar belanjaan._

"_Darimana?" Tanyaku sambil mengecek kantung belanjaan itu._

"_Aku baru saja beli bahan makanan untuk malam ini. Malam ini aku, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin eonnie kan makan malam disini. Oppa tidak ingat?" Tanyanya dengan suara khas terbaik yang pernah kudengar._

_Aku kembali memfokuskan mataku ke acara tv, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menonton karena Ryeowook menutupi tvnya didepan mataku dengan badannya. "Yei, oppa! Bantu aku, jangan menonton tv saja."_

_Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang. Aku tidak bisa fokus kalau ada Ryeowook didekatku. Tidak fokus menyetir, menonton tv, bahkan tidak bisa tidur. Aku menarik kedua tangannya dan membuatnya duduk dipangkuanku._

"_O-oppa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah._

_Aku menatap bibir kecil itu lekat-lekat. Belum sempat merasakan seberapa lembut dan manisnya bibir mungil itu. "Bolehkah?"_

_Ryeowook mengulum bibir bawahnya dan menatapku bingung, dia sedang gugup. Aku memeluknya supaya membuatnya lebih dekat denganku dan aku menyerukan wajahku kedadanya. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, aku merengkuh tengkuknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku._

_Aku mengecup bibirnya, hanya mengecup. Tapi bibirku berkehendak lain, bibirku mulai mengulum bibirnya. Lidahku yang gatal mulai bermain karena dia tidak kunjung membuka bibirnya. Tapi pertahanannya roboh, ketika ada celah, aku langsung memasukan lidahku kedalam mulutnya dan bermain dengan lidahnya._

_Berkelahi dengan lidahnya membuatku tidak tahan. Tanganku tetap kupertahankan ditengkuknya. Ryeowook sedikit mengerang ketika aku tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya. Tangannya mendorong dadaku, aku pun menghentikan permainan dan melepas pagutan wajahnya yang merona hebat. Aku mengecup keningnya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya yang memerah._

_Ciuman pertama kami._

Wookie, saranghaeyo.

Yesung POV End

-0-

Ryeowook POV

"Gomabsubnida, ahjusshi!"

Aku keluar dari minimarket yang menjual _latte_, aku membeli satu saja. Habis, Yesung oppa lama sekali. sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat sepuluh menit, jadi kutinggal saja helm itu dihalte. Kuyakin tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya juga.

Kulihat halte ramai sekali, dan juga ada lampu mobil polisi yang berpendar-pendar berwarna merah biru itu. Kucepatkan langkahku dan dihalte benar-benar sesak. Aku tidak bisa mengambil helmku. Raungan mobil ambulans juga membuatku sedikit pengang.

"Mianhaeyo, ahjusshi. Ada apa? Kenapa ramai sekali?"

Kulirik seorang yeojya yang bertanya pada namja yang berada diluar kelurumunan. Karena aku juga ingin tahu kenapa, aku dekatkan diriku pada dua orang itu.

"Kecelakaan, nona."

Kecelakaan? Pasti seram. Ingin rasanya aku segera membawa helm itu dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi aku memilih untuk menembus orang-orang ini dan segera mengambil helmku. Kusisipkan diriku yang terbilang mungil dikerumunan orang-orang, jadi dengan mudah aku menuju tempat paling depan.

Setelah aku sudah sampai dipaling depan, kulihat seorang namja yang berhelm hitam terbujur. Mungkin masih menunggu orang yang akan mengangkatnya. Kuambil dengan cepat helmku. Setelah itu, aku kembali keluar kerumunan dan mengirim pesan untuk Yesung oppa.

_To: Yesung oppa ^^_

_Aku masih menunggu oppa. Kabari aku, oppa._

Setelah aku klik send, kutaruh kembali ponselku. Kudengar suara dering sms yang sama dengan dering sms milik Yesung oppa. Kulirik kedalam kerumunan itu.

"Coba keluarkan ponsel namja itu, mungkin kita dapat informasi." Ucap seorang tim forensik.

Aku kembali memasuki kerumunan orang itu dan kuperhatikan orang-orang forensik yang mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku namja itu.

Deg.

Ponsel yang sama dengan Yesung oppa. Dering yang sama. Helm yang sama. Aku jatuh terduduk dan menumpahkan _latte_-ku. Terdengar suara tidak suka dari orang yang berada dibelakangku karena terciprat. Kudekati namja yang terbaring itu.

"Nona, tolong jangan mendekat."

Tidak kudengar perkataan yeojya yang sekarang sudah memegang ponsel hitam berpola merah itu. Kubalikan badan namja itu. Kuletakan kepala namja yang terbaring ini dipahaku. Kubuka kaca helm yang menutupi kepalanya. Kutatap nanar mata indah yang menutup dan dilapisi darah yang masih baru itu.

"Nona mengenal namja ini?"

Aku meneteskan air mataku satu persatu. "Dia… namjachinguku."

-0-

_Wookie! Mungkin kalau kau membaca ini aku sudah masuk penjara karena memukuli Siwon. Aku menulisnya sebelum aku berangkat untuk menyerang Siwon loh. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau masuk penjara. Nanti kau tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku bagaimana? Kau mau kan menjengukku?_

Bodoh! Kalau masuk penjara aku masih bisa melihatmu… sekarang, melihatmu saja aku tak bisa.

_Wookie, maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu. Aku membuat kau khawatir. Aku pasti telat menjemputmu. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud kok, Wookie chagi. Aku kan selalu ada untukmu, hehe._

_Aku mempunyai firasat, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Kuharap itu hanya firasat sesaatku, tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku sangat yakin aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menulis surat kecil ini. Haha… ini bukan surat kecil ya? Jelas saja, aku kan menulisnya dikertas HVS._

Disaat begini, dia masih bodoh saja.

_Yah… terkadang aku bodoh memang. Tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menuliskan kata-kata perpisahan untukmu. Aduh… aku benar-benar berpikiran kalau kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Wookie. Kalau tidak bertemu lagi, apa kau masih mengingatku? Kenangan akanku?_

Samar kurasakan wajahku memanas. Air mataku tidak bisa dibendung lagi saat ini. Babo! Aku selalu mengingatmu, oppa bodoh!

_Dulu… aku merasa sendiri. Walaupun aku mempunyai Kyuhyun, aku tetap merasa sendiri. Karena aku tidak merasakan apa yang dimaksud cinta. Cinta betulan, bukan cinta kakak terhadap adik. Seperti aku dan Kyuhyun. Bukan yang seperti itu._

_Tapi aku mengenalmu, wahai cucu presiden! Kakekmu membuatku gila! Ah… bukan, bukan kakekmu yang membuatku gila. Dijaman kakekmu, aku tidak bisa mendapat uang jajan lebih. Karena segalanya serba mahal, sungguh merepotkan. Uang membuatku gila._

_Ah… lupakan tentang kenaikan harga itu._

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tulisannya yang kelewat babo.

_Sekarang ingat saja, aku selalu mencintaimu. Walaupun aku jauh, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku pasti tahu kalau kau selingkuh dan mencintai namja lain! Andwaeee~_

_Tapi kau bisa mencari penggantiku kalau aku sudah tidak ada lagi untukmu. Hm… aku seperti orang yang ingin mati ya berbicara seperti ini. Tapi tak apa-apa. Walaupun aku mati, aku masih sempat memilikimu._

_Wookie chagiya, saranghaeyo. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Ingin rasanya aku memelukmu sekarang… tapi aku sudah jauh darimu haha. Ingin aku bilang aku mencintaimu beribu-ribu kali, tapi rasanya kurang cukup. Jadi, cukup sekali saja. Ah tidak! Lima kali cukup._

_Saranghae._

_Saranghae._

_Saranghae._

_Saranghae._

_Saranghae._

_Kurasa jadinya tujuh ya? Ah… mungkin aku memang bodoh. Nah Wookie! Cerialah!_

_Dengan cinta, Kim Yesung._

Dengan cinta, Kim Ryeowook sudah membacanya. Aku mengusap air mataku dan melipat lagi catatan kecil milik Yesung yang ditulisnya beberapa jam sebelum ia meninggalkanku. Ah… aku rindu sekali. sekarang saja aku sudah berada dimakamnya, sudah sebulan dia meninggalkanku.

"Hei? Kim Yesung? Aku merindukanmu."

Tak ada jawaban dari gundukan tanah itu.

"Uang, kakekku, atau aku yang membuatmu gila? Kurasa kegilaanmu menciprat padaku. Aku menjadi sedikit tidak waras sekarang ini." Ucapku sambil menarik nafas banyak.

"Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Lima kali kan? Seperti dicatatan kecilmu itu? Yang ditulis dikertas HVS?"

Aku berdiri dan melakukan penghormatan terakhir. Kutatap miris makam Yesung oppa. Cepat sekali dia meninggalkan dunia ini, dia belum sempat melakukan apa-apa padahal. Tapi aku senang, dia sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

Sebagaimana dia memperhatikanku dari atas sana, aku tidak akan main-main. Mungkin aku akan menjadi perawan tua. Ah… andwae! Aku akan melakukan sayembara untuk mencari namja yang mirip dengan Yesung oppa. Kuyakin orang itu menyesal karena wajahnya mirip dengan orang babo seperti itu.

Tapi, cepat atau lambat. Aku akan membuka hatiku pada orang lain. Dan pasti, aku akan menanyakan apa namja itu baik untukku pada Yesung oppa. Oppa! Tunggu aku ya!

-Hello End-


End file.
